earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Violeta Campos
History Violeta Campos: 1984 - 2010 Violeta Campos is the daughter of Santiago Campos, a new age philosopher and part-time amateur occultist, and an unknown past romantic conquest who left a six month old Violeta on his doorstep with a letter containing all the pertinent information needed to convince Santiago that the child was his. Growing up, Violeta supposedly had some very, let’s say, “interesting” experiences that defy logical explanation. Violeta saw things that changed her and when she tried to tell her friends of the incredible places she had beheld, an inquiry was request by one of her teacher and after it had been completed, the government decided that Santiago Campos was an unfit parent and his lifestyle was not conducive to raising children. Taken from her home, Violeta came into the care of a loving engineer and his physicist wife. Violeta still missed her father but as time went on, she became happy and all but forgot the unsettling, but wonderful things she had experienced with her father. Her new parents found Violeta to have and incredibly open mind that lent itself to study and they nurtured that, giving Violeta a remarkable education. In college, she chose to pursue physics and graduate top of her class from St. Roch University. Shortly after graduating from school, Violeta found herself dating a geneticist colleague at the Glen Wilson Research Center. I guess during one of their happier, silly moments between make-out sessions, one of these two had the idea to apply his expertise in finding Violeta’s birth mother. In order to make the search easier, they sought out Santiago Campos for a DNA sample and discovered that he had been institutionalized shortly after having Violeta taken from him. Hearing of the things he spoke about, things that had warranted the doctors claiming him to be insane. Violeta recalled that she herself had experienced such things as a child. When she told her father’s doctors of this, they implied she needed psychiatric testing as well. Angered by this and infuriated when her own boyfriend agreed with the other doctors, Violeta set out to use science to prove her biological father was not insane.Oracle Files: Violeta Campos (1/2) The Revenant: 2010 - Present Violeta’s research had turned to the exploration of dimensional anomalies in the hopes of proving her father was not insane. Violeta became increasingly convinced that the properties of Nth Metal were the key. Violeta’s problem, however, was the availability of Nth Metal. Unable to find any through legal means, Violeta had nearly given up. Then out of nowhere, an ex-Mossad agent approached Violeta. The Israeli woman had acquired a piece of alien-tech with properties similar to Nth Metal and if Violeta was interested in adapting the alien-tech for human use, she would be willing to acquire a sizable sample of Nth Metal for Violeta’s research. Desperate, Violeta agreed and adapted this “Shadow Skin” suit for the mysterious woman, who promptly disappeared with it but Violeta found a sample of Nth Metal waiting for her in her lab just two weeks later. Ignoring her inquisitive nature, Violeta cast aside concerns of where the sample had come from and quickly delved into her research. The sudden thrill combined with her desire to see her father vindicated resulting in Violeta making some uncharacteristic mistakes. Just hours after attain her Nth Metal, she lost it. The Nth Metal had become unstable due to the series of initial tests Violeta had conducted and the agitation in the compound caused it to explode into a transdimensional vortex that left the lab and most inorganic matter inside unharmed but had ravaged Violeta’s body and mind, in addition to flinging her into a shadow realm. Thanks to Violeta’s knowledge of dimensional dynamics, Violeta was somehow able to discipline herself to tap into the energies of the shadow plane and use it to return. However, upon her return, Violeta found she had been missing for six weeks and in that time, her father had died due to an accidental overdose. Upset over the loss of her father, she took on the persona of a vengeful spirit and took to the streets to meet out punishment of the wicked and vent her frustrations. Eventually the papers dubbed her the St. Roch Revenant.Oracle Files: Violeta Campos (2/2) UPDATE Violeta Campos was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Violeta has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Dimensional Conduit: Violeta possesses a variety of superhuman powers and abilities due to her unique physiology, most of them requiring her to transform from human to her 'conduit' form. This manifests with white smoke oozing from her pores, causing her eyes, skin, and hair to change color while the clothing she is wearing disappears, replaced with whatever clothing or items she had on her person when she last left her conduit form. A distinct hissing sound also accompanies her transformation. Once transformed, she can use the fully array of her "ghost powers" or switch back to human form at will. ** Intangibility: Violeta can turn her body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects by placing her body in an adjacent quasi-dimension. With concentration, Violeta can shift specific parts of her body to keep her tangibility intact to specific parts of her body. ** Invisibility: Violeta can make her body, clothing, and up to 150 kg of additional mass invisible to the naked eye by utilizing a dimensional field that bends light. It is worth noting that while invisible to most fields of vision, ultraviolet light is not affected and beings able to see in the UV spectrum can clearly see Violeta. ** Flight: Gravity doesn't affect all dimensional fields and by shifting her personal spatial presence to a quasi-dimensional field, Violeta can fly through air at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces or on liquids like water. Top speed for such forms of flight are 300 miles per hour, or at least were that upon last measurement. ** Vapor Blast: Violeta can fire purple blasts of ectoplasmic energy from her hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. Interestingly, biological targets suffer no visible damage other than a warm mark with white smoke casting off it for a few seconds. Most victims will often describe the pain as if their "soul" was burning. This ectoplasmic energy is the intensified byproduct of the white smoke that accompanies Violeta's transformations combined with oxygen. ** Repulsion Field: Violeta can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from her body to repel attackers or projectiles. She can also hold this field to create a temporary force field. Violeta can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like her ghost rays, Violeta's shields are violet in color. ** Energy Strike: Violeta can channel ecto-energy through her fists to enhance the strength of her physical attacks. ** Tactical Levitation: Violeta can use her dimensional shifting abilities to create a field of dimensional shift around objects she is touching, causing gravity to have less of a hold on it and allowing her to appear to have super strength. ** Illumination: Violeta can project light from her hand by allowing ecto energy to form around her hand and allowing its excess energy to bleed harmlessly instead of coalescing to form a vapor blast. This gives the effect of looking like a purple flame in her hand. ** Telekinesis: Violeta can move objects from a distance by grabbing them with ecto-energy. The manipulation of said objects is limited to a simple push or pull and usually requires more effort than it is worth. Still, with practice, Violeta might be able to go full on poltergeist someday. ** Puppeteering: Violeta can possess the mind and body of another being with a similar nervous system structure to a human, allowing her to completely control their actions. While puppeteering, Violeta can not use her own powers. ** Exorcism: Violeta can separate a possessed person from another dimensional being simply by matching that being's dimensional frequency and charging into them. ** Dream Invasion: If puppeteering a sleeping or incapacitated person, Violeta can access a form of mental synchronization that allows her to place herself into the host's dreams as a passive observer or active participant. ** Cold Touch: Violeta's body temperature cannot be measured by normal instruments but is exceedingly cold to the touch. If standing near a person, even if intangible or invisible, they experience "cold spots" as the temperature dips to below freezing. If Violeta stands near water long enough, it will begin to turn to ice. Also, as a result of this, Violeta is immune to cold. ** Teleportation: Violeta can teleport to places she can presently see or is familiar with. If taking another person with her, Violeta can rely on their familiarity with a place as a focus but that puts additional strain on Violeta and may cause the teleportation to fail or additional side-effects to occur upon re-entry. Whether successful or not, Violeta prefers not to teleport in rapid succession as she fears molecular destabilization is too great a risk if teleporting more than twice within a single hour * Enhanced Resilience: Even while in human form, Violeta can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal human. This is a side effect of the transformations to her body to accommodate her abilities. In her ghost form, even when corporeal, Violeta's body is even more resistant to damage, and she also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain in this form, possibly due to changes in her nerve endings receptors. * Enhanced Dimensional Awareness: In both human and conduit forms, Violeta is able to sense dimensional abnormalities and irregularities. She also is easily identify precise distance, length, height, width, and other such measurements with a glance due to heightened spatial recognition abilities. Abilities * Science: Violeta is a master in the field of quantum physics and dimensional studies. She is also a skilled practitioner or at least exceptionally well-versed in nearly all other major scientific fields, including but not limited to mathematics, chemistry, biology, and even the social sciences. Weaknesses * Energy: Violeta's powers tend to not always work against energy fields. For instance, she cannot phase through a force field or after passing through active circuitry, she feels nauseated. While Violeta may be able to teleport through such fields to bypass this, she may trap herself for a limited amount of time until she can teleport again. * Nth Metal: Nth Metal and other dimensionally static materials affect Violeta as if she were corporeal at all times. Likewise, contact with Nth Metal specifically can cause her powers to go haywire, short-circuiting her abilities for a period of time. Sometimes she might revert to human form and be unable to access her conduit form, other times she might be unable to return to human form, and these are just two possible side-effects that can occur when making contact with Nth Metal. * Occult: Despite Violeta's insistence that her powers work by way of dimensional shifting and that all of them are rooted in science, she is susceptible to certain occult effects in a similar way to paranormal spirits and departed beings. This weakness requires more study. * Social Situations: Violeta has a hard time dealing with social situations and is emotionally stunted due to her history of losing people every time she opened up to someone. She is extremely uncomfortable expressing her emotions or even trying to understand them. This disconnection has left her with almost zero empathic ability, often being confused when someone acts on emotional impulse. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Violeta is the one that figured out that the Suit of Sorrows was made from Nth Metal. * Violeta is a closet ABBA fan, but is extremely embarrassed about this. Her favorite song is "Super Trouper." Incidentally, I have found some internet forum posts from her that indicate she absolutely HATED the Mama Mia movie. * Violeta is incredibly lonely. She is painfully aware of her emotional hangups but doesn't know how to overcome them... and she is too afraid to open up to someone about her issues. * Violeta is fluent in Spanish, and usually switches to Spanish when either angry, agitated or frustrated, with others or herself. * Violeta's favorite expression in Spanish is ¡Ponete las pilas y vamos! (Put your batteries in and let’s go!) which her father used to tell her when she was dragging her feet. * Her favorite color is violet. * Violeta loved her biological father dearly, but her adopted parents are still just as important to her. * When Violeta is frustrated, her go-to drink is scotch. * Violeta has some homo magi heritage. I suspect this from her father but I have been unable to find a DNA sample of his to confirm. Due to having been cremated, I suspect I will never be able to confirm this. * Violeta is remarkably impatient and is prone to scoffing when bored. * Violeta is a cosplayer. Her favorite genre is steampunk as it combines science with wonder. I have found credit card history that indicate Violeta bought her "Revenant" outfit at a local steampunk convention after she got her powers. * Violeta loves to play with toys. She owns a large collection of toys based off animated series she watched growing up and likes to decorate her work space with them. If other people touch them without her permission, she can become angry. Especially if someone touches Kermit. Do not touch Kermit! * Violeta is allergic to roses. The smell gives her headaches and prolonged exposure to them causes her to break out in hives. * Violeta has a large collection of t-shirts with cartoon characters that she wears to bed with matching pajama bottoms. * Violeta is totally addicted to dulce de leche as it reminds her of a fond childhood memory. What the memory is exactly she won't say as it is "too personal". * Violeta enjoys grilled pizza as a guilty pleasure. * Violeta claims her role model is Superman.Deluxe Oracle File: Violeta Campos Notes * Violeta Campos/Revenant is an original character by Darwyn1. * It is hinted that Violeta made Shadow Thief's suit. Links and References * Appearances of Violeta Campos Category:Original Characters Category:Darwyn1/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion